Les jeux sont fait
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: Raiponce, Harold, Jack et Merida, tous vivent à Panem. Tous vivent après la révolution conduite par Katniss Everdeen. Mais les Hunger Games sont resté. Et ils sont pires que jamais.


Prologue de ma fic mélangeant Hunger Games et Les Big Four. Cette fic sera beaucoup plus mature que ma fic sur South Park. Mais je ne l'arrête pas. Mais bon, bref ! Bienvenu dans cette nouvelle aventure. Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui n'aime pas, il y aura sûrement du yaoi et du yuri, donc si vous n'aimez pas, bah tant pis pour vous.

Les chapitres seront sûrement plus long ^^

PS ) Les reviews font toujours très plaisir

* * *

 **Prologue : Districts**

 _District 12, 13h34_

Un jeune homme brun marchait dans les ruelles sales de la Veine. Les maisons autour de lui étaient grise et cendreuse. Le brun se demandait souvent comment pouvait être le monde extérieur. Un monde où tout n'est pas sale et couvert de cendre. Un monde qu'il aimerait sûrement. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Il quitta la ruelle pour arriver dans la rue principal, aussi sale que la ruelle. La chemin en terre battue n'aidait pas vraiment à l'effet de « propreté » dont avait parler le maire quelques années plus tôt. Un certain Dunbroch. Il n'en était plus sûr du tout. En même temps, qui se préoccupait de politique à 12 ans ? A 12 ans on se préoccupe plus des journées passer à jouer avec ses amis. Mais pas Jack Overland.

Jack passait ses journées à marchandé à la Plaque(1) des bricoles quand il n'était pas à l'école. Si sa mère et son père ne l'avaient pas forcer, il aurait quitter les bancs de l'école depuis longtemps ! Il trouvait les cours ennuyeux et inutile. A quoi bon apprendre des trucs pour finir mineur, comme plus de 90 % des habitants du District.

Le jeune garçon de 15 ans continua sa route, marchant sans réel but. La Moisson avait lieu aujourd'hui et il n'y avait presque personne à la Plaque. Inutile d'aller voir pour le savoir, il le savait, c'était comme ça chaque année. Tout le monde rentrait chez soi pour se préparé et mettre ses plus beaux habits. Lui, n'en avait pas envie. Il allait les mettre à la dernière minute comme chaque année et sa mère va s'énerver mais vite lui pardonner. Comme toujours...

Emma sera déjà prête, habillée d'une petite robe beige simple que sa mère aura marchander contre quelques services, comme du repassage, de la lessive, et d'autres truc comme ça. Son père sera prêt aussi. Son grand-père également. Mais le vieil homme sera le seul à ne pas avoir l'air triste et apeuré. On pourra lire dans ses yeux de la fierté et du soutiens. Il sourira encore, avec ce grand sourire de grand-père bienveillant. Et comme chaque année, au moment de partir à la grande place, le vieil homme lui murmura au creux de l'oreille cette phrase aux milles sens.

« Si ton nom est appeler par la mort, reste fier et ne fléchit pas, Jack. Si ta voix se fait hésitante, sois muet. Si tes larmes montent, retient les dans un sceau de courage. Si ton esprit flanche, agrippe toi à ton cœur. Et souviens toi, si ton corps meurt, Frost saura le réanimer. »

Jack soupira et se dirigea vers sa maison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _District 12, 14h42_

Merida marchait juste à côté du grillage. Elle fixait la forêt entre les fils de fer. Elle rêvait depuis toute petite de s'aventurer là bas. Mais c'était impossible. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Depuis la révolte des Districts l'année du 74 ou 75ème Hunger Games, elle ne savait jamais quand c'était exactement, les mesures de sécurité et de confinements avaient été améliorer. La grille est plus haute, vraiment électrifier 24h/24, ce que la jeune fille avait déjà vérifier elle même plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, des gardes au service du Capitol font le tour de la grille deux fois par jour pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun trou qui permettrait à quelqu'un de partir.

« Comme des bergers... Pensait Merida à haute voix. »

Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être un mouton. Un mouton forcer de suivre la masse. Un mouton qu'on enferme dans un enclos avec d'autres mouton, en attendant qu'on les envoie à l'abattoir. La Moisson était un bonne exemple d'abattoir. Les mines en étaient un aussi en quelques sortes, entre les coups de grisou qui coûtaient la vie à beaucoup de mineur, et les conditions de travail plus que déplorable, les mines pouvait ressembler à l'enfer parfois.

La rousse entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle et elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Un garde, Kail. Elle était pourtant sûre que tout les gardes étaient à la grande place pour préparer l'estrade. Elle supposa que Kail devait quand même faire sa ronde près du grillage. Ce dernier soupira en croisant le regard de feu de la jeune fille.

« -Merida Dunbroch, combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dis de ne pas vous approcher du grillage ?

-J'ai arrêter de compter depuis longtemps, répondit-elle en souriant sarcastiquement.

-Alors tu sais ce que je vais te demander de faire ?

-Bien sûr que oui, tu vas me demander de partir et de rentrer chez moi, non ?

-Bien jouer mademoiselle Dunbroch, soupira une dernière fois le garde aux cheveux aussi noir que le charbon. »

Le jeune fille sourit une dernière fois au garde et retourna vers le centre de la ville. Elle connaissait Kail depuis plusieurs années. Depuis qu'il avait transféré dans le District 12 plus précisément. Il la reprenait beaucoup quand elle traînait près du grillage. De temps à autre ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais c'était plutôt rare.

La rousse continua sa route et fit bien attention d'éviter sa maison. A coup sûr sa mère allait faire une crise si elle pointait le bout de son nez. Sa mère était très à cheval sur les règles et était très porter clichée, surtout en ce qui concerne la femme au foyer qui fait la vaisselle et des trucs comme ça. Pour Merida avec son caractère de garçon manquée, il lui semblait impossible de vivre comme ça. Sans liberté. Déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure. La grand place se remplis petit à petit et quand la rouquine se rendit enfin compte que la Moisson allait commencer dans quelques minutes à peine, la grande place était remplis de moitié par les habitants.

Elle se mit à courir vers sa maison, ignorant sa mère prête à la sermonner et ses petits-frères qui avait décider de l'embêter comme chaque jour. Elle s'habilla, se coiffé rapidement, même si ses cheveux avaient toujours leur aspect décoiffé, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire mieux. « Maudite journée » pensa-t-elle avant de partir avec sa famille pour la place principale, ou son sort allait se jouer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _District 7, 15h00_

Un garçon aux cheveux brun comme le bois et les yeux verts comme les feuilles lisait un livre, assis contre un arbre. Le jeune garçon semblait plonger dans sa lecture. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Au moins il avait l'avantage de ne pas être stressé par la Moisson. Dans sa bulle, rien ne pouvait le contrarié, ou l'inquiété. Rien de comptait à part son livre, et lui.

Harold n'entendit même pas les pas s'approcher de lui. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul qu'en sentant une main passer dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffé, comme si ils ne l'étaient pas déjà assez naturellement ! Le brun releva la tête, stoppant sa lecture de l'ouvrage qui devait bien faire 500 pages à vue d'œil, et sourit en voyant son amie d'enfance, Astrid. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle était habiller d'une tenue d'un style ancien qui faisait très viking, tout comme Harold d'ailleurs. Une tradition du District 7, les habits pour les grands événements étaient toujours des tenues en fer qui faisait comme une armure avec de la fourrure, qu'elle soit blanche, noir ou marron. Beaucoup se demandaient d'où venait cette tradition, mais personne n'en avait la réponse. Enfin, il y avait bien le vieux fou qui vivait reclus un peu à l'écart qui prétendait qu'il avait la réponse ultime à la vie, mais personne ne l'écoutait jamais.

La blonde aux yeux bleu jetta un rapidecoup d'oeil au livre que tenait Harold et rpit un air dégouté par le nombre de page, ce qui fit rire son ami.

« -Comment tu peux lire ça ?! Ca fait bien 10 000 pages ! S'exclama la jeune femme scandalisée.

-En rajoute pas tu veux ? Il en fait à peine 549, ria Harold.

-C'est toujours une horreur !

-Mais non, t'as jamais essayer !

-Normal, j'ai autre chose à faire moi, môssieur, dit-elle en accentuant le «o».

-Comme ? »

La blonde partit alors dans une énumération de toutes les choses qu'on pouvait faire au lieu de lire un livre aussi « ennuyeux à en mourir » d'après elle. Astrid continua son long monologue, faisant rire son ami.

Bon sang que cela pouvait faire du bien de rire ! D'oublier qu'elle jour on était ! Quel sors pouvait nous attendre ! Juste profiter de l'instant présent tant qu'il en es encore temps. C'est ce qu'aimait Harold quand il était avec Astrid. Elle dégageait quelque chose de mystique, de... Magique. Une joie de vivre inimitable ! Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la vie facile, elle souriait presque tout le temps à la vie ! Comme si c'était un cadeau merveilleux ! Oui, Harold aimait beaucoup Astrid pour ça...

Harold était heureux avec Astrid. Elle était heureuse quand elle était avec lui. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Tout était merveilleux. Enfin, presque.

Malheureusement, tout n'est pas rose. La famille d'Astrid est pauvre. Et cette année, elle a décidé de mettre son nom plusieurs fois dans l'urne de la Moisson contre une Tesserae (2). Elle avait mis son nom deux fois en plus pour se nourrir, elle et sa mère. Même si ce n'était qu'un nom sur un bout de papier, ça augmentait considérablement les risques qu'ils soient séparer un jour par les Hunger Games. Harold avait peur, peur de la perdre. Lui n'avait son nom que 2 fois dans l'urne, à cause de ses 13 ans. Astrid allait l'avoir 4 fois (3). Il trouvait ça injuste ! Alors, il c'est arranger avec les gardes qui s'occupait des Tasserae pour un marché. Les gardes ne mettait qu'une Tasserae sous le nom d'Astrid et en mettait une sous son nom. Il remettrait la Tasserae à Astrid après la Moisson bien sûr !

Il ne lui en avait pas parler avant, il savait qu'elle allait faire une crise et ils se seraient fâcher quelques jours, avant qu'ils ne se pardonnent l'un l'autre. Harold avait décider qu'il annoncerait tout à Astrid ce soir. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement moins longtemps.

Le brun étant totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Astrid qui avait arrêter de parler et qui le fixait sans rien dire. Elle commença à l'appeler pour attirer son attention, mais rien. Aucune réaction. Harold était de nouveau dans sa bulle. Elle dus hurler pour qu'il l'entende et la regarde.

« -Ha bah enfin ! Ça fait 10 fois que je t'appelle alors que je suis à 2 mètres de toi !

-Ho heu... Désolé, je pensais à un truc.

-Comme d'hab', soupira la blonde avant de se lever. Aller viens, si on traîne encore on va être en retard. »

Le brun se releva sans un mot et partit vers la place du District 7, silencieux. Il avait hâte que ce soit finis...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _District 8, 15h15  
_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blond et brillant que le soleil souriait en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Un paysage ma foi, plus beau que celui dans les districts 12 et 7. Le District 8 était un des plus beau, après le 1 et le 2, il en va de sois. Les maisons dans ce District était fait en bois clair et en béton blanc comme le marbre. Ces maisons faisait penser aux maisons qu'on trouvait en « Alsace », une région dont Raiponce avait entendu parler dans un livre fictif qui se tenait fièrement près de son lit.

Raiponce aimait beaucoup admirer le paysage. Le soleil brillait de mille feu qui plus est ce jour-là ! La belle aux yeux vert continua son admiration. La ville était encore plus belle vus de la fenêtre de Raiponce, ayant la maison la plus haute de toute, elle surplombait tout ! Même les plus hautes cheminée ! Sa mère était un peu surprotectrice à la scolarisé à domicile et à la garder presque constamment enfermer à l'intérieur, mais ça avait du bon par moment.

Elle pouvait peindre ce qu'elle voulait sur les murs de sa chambre, pouvait élever son caméléon domestique, qu'elle avait eu plus jeune après des jours et des jours à supplier sa mère de la laisser garder cette « petite chose toute innocente » comme elle disait. Gothel, sa mère, avait finit par craquer et avait accepter. Raiponce avait littéralement sauter au plafond ce jour là ! Depuis, Pascal la suis partout.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier dormait au bord de la fenêtre, ronflant légèrement. Ce qui était vraiment bizarre et rigolo de la part d'un caméléon. Raiponce regarda une dernière fois la paysage avant de prendre sa brosse à cheveux en main. Elle commença à brosser ses longs cheveux qui touchait le sol. Elle les avait déjà brosser le matin, mais elle voulait être sûre qu'il n'y ai pas de nœud cacher dans sa longue chevelure d'or. Après tout, c'était le jour de la Moisson. Une des rare occasions où sa mère était bien obliger de la laisser sortir. La raison qui la poussait à sortir était peut-être morbide, mais c'était mieux que rien, ce disait-elle chaque fois.

Le blonde avait souvent peur dehors, que ce soit à cause de la Moisson ou de toutes les histoires plus flippantes les unes que les autres que lui avait raconter sa mère sur le monde extérieur. Raiponce avait beau être curieuse, elle n'était pas folle non plus !

La voix de Gothel e fit entendre dans presque toute la tour qui faisait office de maison, réveillant Pascal au passage qui sursauta. Raiponce rit un peu en regardant son animal de compagnie et cria à sa mère qu'elle arrivait. La blonde sortit de sa chambre, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir accroché à la porte au passage. Elle descendit en courant dans les escaliers et se retrouva face à sa mère déjà prête, bottes aux pied et manteau sur les épaules.

« -Raiponce, dépêche toi un peu veux-tu ?

-Oui mère, répondit la plus jeune presque machinalement en mettant ses baskets.

-Rappelle toi ma chérie, surtout ne parle pas aux inconnus et-...

-Ne les suis pas non plus, je sais maman. »

Gothel fixa sa fille et soupira en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande place. Un silence de mort régnait dans toute la ville. Comme si tout les habitants avaient disparus, ainsi que les animaux. On entendait quelques fontaines à quelques endroit mais rien de plus, rien de moins. Le silence mettait Raiponce très mal à l'aise. Le silence n'allait pas avec la beauté de la ville d'après elle.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux femmes arrivèrent à la grande place. Une grande estrade avait été dresser pour l'occasion de la Moisson. Un grand écran avait aussi été rajouter au dessus. Des caméra étaient installer un peu partout. Sur l'estrade, une grande urne en forme circulaire trônait fièrement sur son socle de fer brillant.

La blonde adressa un regard à sa mère qui avait l'air plus qu'inquiète, comme chaque année depuis ses 12 ans. Raiponce se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de courir rejoindre les autres enfants de son âge. Elle se retrouva face à l'estrade, au milieu d'une foule d'enfant avec de multiples réaction. Entre ceux qui stressait, ceux qui avait hâte que ce soit terminer et ceux qui restaient neutre, Raiponce ne savait pas où se mettre. Ses longs cheveux coiffés en tresse avait attiré l'attention de certaines personnes curieuse.

Raiponce brillait presque comme une lumière dans la foule. Ses cheveux blond aux reflets éblouissant attirant bien l'attention. Sa peau lisse et blanche semblait douce comme de la soie. Oui, Mademoiselle Tower brillait par sa beauté, dans cette foule réunis pour un événement glauque.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, alors que Raiponce avait l'impression d'être sur la place depuis des heures, le stresse grandissant en elle, la présentatrice du district 8 monta sur scène.

La présentatrice avait la look d'une personne du Capitol. Cheveux relever en l'air, tenant grâce à on ne sait qu'elle gèle ou crème magique, d'une couleur indescriptible. Un espèce de mélange entre du rouge et du vert... Le visage de la présentatrice était couvert de maquillage qui lui donnait un air de vieille poupée vivante, pas les poupées qu'on a chez soi, qui ont l'air mignonne et toute gentille,non, plus les poupées chez les grand-mère dans les films d'horreur qui ouvrent leurs grand yeux exorbité pour vous trancher la gorge pendant votre sommeil avec un grand sourire. Cette pensée fit frissonné Raiponce.

La présentatrice, Jadelyne, d'après ce que Raiponce avait compris, s'approcha du micro. Elle batta des cils plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Bienvenu à la Moisson du 124ème Hunger Games »

* * *

1 : Je sais plus si ça s'appelle comme ça dans le film, mais le Plaque est le marché noir du District 12.

2 : Rappel pour ceux qui n'aurais pas lus le tome 1 de Hunger Games, une tasserae est l'équivalent d'un an en pain et en blé pour une personne.

3 : Rappel encore pour ceux qui oublierais : Chaque année le nom et ajouter une fois de plus. Exemple : A 12 ans le nom est inscrit une fois. A 13 ans, 2 fois, et ainsi de suite (si on compte pas les tasserae bien sûr qui se rajoute)

Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus ! Le suite sera plus longue bien sûr !


End file.
